fnaffangamesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Five Nights at the Chum Bucket
Five Nights At Chum Bucket (рус. Пять Ночей в Помойном Ведре) — продолжение игры Five Nights at Krusty Krab , действия которого происходят в Chum Bucket. Игра выглядит очень красиво. В отличии от других фан-игр, игра реализована в трёхмерной графике. Скримеры также выглядят довольно страшными. В отличии от разных фан-игр, в Five Nights at Chum Bucket поддерживается сама атмосфера страха. Здесь нашими врагами являются машины для убийств, выполненные в виде аниматроников из FNaKK, а также их фантомы. Сюжет После того, как Красти Крабс сгорел дотла, некий Business Offical хочет замять инцидент, убрав свидетелей происшествия. Но единственным свидетелем оказался охранник Красти Крабса, за которого мы как раз и играем в FNaKK. Когда игрок просыпается, он обнаруживает себя внутри ресторана Помойное Ведро. В течение первых двух ночей Business Offical разговаривая с охранником обнаруживает, что есть еще один свидетель — бывший менеджер Красти Крабс, который пытается спасти игрока. Business Offical принимает решение, позволить менеджеру найти охранника чтобы убить их обоих. Игроку придется выдержать натиск аниматроников и выжить 5 ночей опять, пока они ждут спасителя — мужчину за дверью. Выжив 5 ночь, игрок идёт к выходу и видит спасителя. Однако, на вас нападает Сквидвард. Персонажи Губка Боб * Выглядит, как Губка Боб из мультфильма "Губка Боб в 3D". Проявляет активность с первой ночи, проходит по левому коридору и попадает в офис через левую дверь. Его местонахождение можно определить по моргающему свету. Вместе с Патриком являются фронтовыми персонажами. Начинает свое движение в локации Dining Area (рус. Столовая). Патрик * Патрик выглядит как его оригинал из первой части, но у него во рту много острых зубов, и сам он имеет более тёмный оттенок корпуса. Проходит по правому коридору и появляется в правой двери (как и с Губкой Бобом это можно определить по моргающему свету). Начинает свое движение на одной из локаций Factory (рус. Фабрика), причем, после прохождения ночи может сменить стартовую локацию на другую фабрику. Сквидвард * Сквидвард похож на Сквидварда из первой части, за исключением крови вокруг рта и на руках. У Сквидварда теперь нет носа картошкой. Его лицо более круглое, а конечности - тоньше и длиннее. Нападает через вентиляцию. После 5 ночи, он атакует игрока без крови. Мистер Крабс * Практически не изменил свой вид. Стартовая локация на первой ночи Factory 2 (рус. Фабрика 2) Исполняет роль Фредди. После прохождения ночей может менять свою стартовую локацию, однако в отличии от Патрика на первой и второй ночи его стартовая локация всегда Factory 2. Активен с третьей ночи, однако может даже не сдвинуться с места, чего не скажешь про него на 4-ой ночи. Непонятно почему, локация на первой ночи всегда Factory 1, ведь он активируется только в 3-ю ночь. Также неизвестно, почему до третьей ночи он может сменить стартовую локацию. Сэнди * Сэнди очень сильно изменилась по сравнению с первой частью, у нее эндоскелет с красными светящимися глазами вместо маски. Костюм ободран, из некоторых дыр торчат провода. Кисти заменены крюками. Карен * Редкий враг. Карен использует "скелет" Сэнди, полностью покрытый зелеными искрами, а так же использует её скример. Обычно, начинает свой путь с камеры 5. Фантомы * Все три фантома выглядят как сожжённые, обуглившиеся версии аниматроников из первой части, что является отсылкой к тому, что Красти Крабс сгорел. Так же их можно заметить в камерах лежащими в неестественных позах. Молотоголовый * Молотоголовый (англ. Hammer Head) — черно-красная акула-молот. В данный момент есть лишь несколько его изображений. О нем почти ничего неизвестно. Является персонажем-тизером к следующей игре серии, которая была отменена. Менеджер * В отличии от первой части, больше не выполняет роль телефонного парня, но пытается дозвониться до Охранника и выяснить его месторасположение. Игрок может увидеть Менеджера в конце игры, когда он пытается докричатся до игрока через стеклянную дверь, однако, самого Менеджера не видно, виден только его силуэт. Buisness Offical * Совладелец Помойного Ведра, выступает в роли Телефонного парня. Ставит перед собой цель убить Главного Героя и Менеджера. Как и полагается телефонному парню, дает игроку подсказки, как выжить в его игре, пока Менеджер не найдет Охранника. Возможно, активирует аниматроников, т. к. пока он их не упомянет, они не появятся. The Superior * Во время звонка на 3-ей ночи Business Offical упоминает некоего The Superior (рус. Начальник, вышестоящий). The Superior оставил уведомление Business Offical, которое гласит "Крабс. Бьющий в спину предатель.". Известно, что The Superior — владелец Помойного Ведра. Предположительно, это — Планктон. Активность персонажей * Губка Боб — появляется в левой двери офиса. Никогда не открывайте эту дверь, пока не найдете его на камерах или когда перестанет моргать свет. Активен с первой ночи. * Патрик — появляется сначала в левой двери, затем переходит к правой двери. Тактика та же, что и с Губкой Бобом, только он может переходить с левой двери к правой. Активен с первой ночи. * Сквидвард — появляется в вентиляции, которую можно увидеть, если кликнуть на камеру офиса. Его можно увидеть в вентиляции либо в правой части, либо в левой. Если он ползёт к нам по правой части, нужно закрыть правую вентиляцию. Если с левой, то левую вентиляцию. Активен со второй ночи. Начинает путь с камеры 10. * Мистер Крабс — активен с 3-ей ночи. Обычно, начинает свой путь с камеры 15. Появляется за окном офиса и если не светить на него фонариком, то он нападет. * Сэнди — активна со 2-ой ночи. Может прийти в Generator Room и начать возится с машинами. Когда она делает это, свет в офисе начнет мигать. Если не нажать кнопку перезагрузки, то Сэнди обесточит офис и вскоре нападет. Начинает путь с камеры 16. * Карен — в комнате, где она находится, не будет работать камера. Передвигается быстрее других аниматроников. Атакует через правую дверь. Начинает путь с камеры 5. * Фантом Патрика — активен с 4-ой ночи. Если игрок очень часто смотрит на камеры 18 и 5, то он увидит фантом Патрика. Когда игрок выключит компьютер, то он увидит фантом за стеклом, если охранник не включит компьютер опять, то вскоре на него нападет фантом Патрика. Начинает свой путь с камеры 19. Иногда появляется у левой двери. * Фантом Губки Боба — активен с 4-ой ночи. Начинает свой путь с камеры 19. Наименее активен, обладает как и особенностями Фантома Патрика, так и Фантома Сквидварда. Иногда появляется у правой двери. * Фантом Сквидварда — активен с 4-ой ночи. Как и другие фантомы начинает путь с камеры 19, однако его путь до офиса неизвестен. Обладает способностью телепортироваться в офис через случайные промежутки времени. Геймплей * В игре можно закрывать двери, но если вам кажется что в игре нет энергии, то вы ошибаетесь. Роль энергии выполняет уровень перегрева. По мере перегревания дверей их замки будут краснеть. В случае перегрева над перегретой дверью будет дым и мигающая красная надпись "перегрелось", в этом случае вас будет ждать смерть от одного из антагонистов. * Также есть две вентиляции, которые закрываются через камеру офиса. * Над игроком висят часы, на которых идет точный отсчет времени. * У игрока есть фонарик, чтобы защищаться от Мистера Крабса. Примечательно то, что фонарик освещает сразу и проход перед офисом и обе двери. Представляет собой маленький красный предмет посреди стола. * В игре очень большое количество камер, которые расположены на четырех локациях (этажах) между которыми можно переключаться, как в оригинальной Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Некоторые игроки вообще не пользуются некоторыми камерами, но порой это необходимо. * На столе есть кнопка перезагрузки, необходимая для защиты от Сэнди, кнопка также дает возможность выполнять три действия на 10 секунд и нуждается в 15 секундах перезарядки, за это время вас может обесточить Сэнди. * В игре есть фантомы. Чтобы защититься от них, нужно посмотреть в компьютер с камерами. В отличии от фантомов из Five Nights at Freddy's 3, эти фантомы могут убить игрока. * В отличии от первой части Five Nights at Freddy's и похожих игр, здесь есть лимит на количество действий. Вы не можете держать закрытыми две двери одновременно и оставлять фонарик включенным. Максимум, можно делать только два действия, однако, кнопка перезагрузки даёт возможность совершать три действия на десять секунд. Интересные факты * Персонажи могут двигаться на камерах. * Скрытности персонажей в этой игре позавидует сам Фредди из первой части, так как чтобы увидеть аниматроников на большинстве камер надо внимательно вглядываться в темноту. * Возможно, The Superior — это Планктон и он хотел украсть формулу крабсбургера. Скорее всего, именно Планктон поджег Красти Крабс. * Разработчик подтвердил разработку третьей части. Действие игры будет происходить в Rock Bottom, на неизвестном заводе. ** Разработчик отменил игру. * Возможно, монитор который перед нами — это Карен. ** Опровергается тем, что Карен находится в числе врагов. * Игра начала набирать популярность из-за трёхмерной графики, и по мнению фанатов она самая лучшая фан-игра. Даже некоторые фанаты любят эту игру сильнее, чем Five Nights at Freddy's * Во время кат-сцены со Сквидвардом, после прохождения своей ночи можно разглядеть неразборчивые надписи, вроде Your job is not done (рус. Твоя работа не закончена) и End it, end it all (рус. Покончи с этим, покончи со всем этим). * Скорее всего, хозяин заведения — это Планктон. Это можно подтвердить, что в настоящем сериале «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны» он является хозяином Chum Bucket. * На одной из камер, под перилами лестницы можно найти маленькое яйцо с крохотным лицом, при нажатии на которое оно говорит: "Hi, I am аn Egg!", что является отсылкой на серию нарисованных фанатских игр "One Night at Flumpty's", которая является одной из популярных серий игр по тематике Five Nights at Freddy's. * Существует мнение, что Менеджер — аниматроник. * Во время скримеров руки аниматроников проходят сквозь монитор. * Есть баг с Крабсом. Если в 12 часов быстро включить фонарик, то при использовании монитора Крабс не появится. Категория:Игры